Gute Nacht x
by Mstarh
Summary: 'Good Night x' - Germany x Austria OneShot.


_Gute Nacht_ x

*****_**Good Night x**_*

Hetalia Axis Powers - Austria _**x**_ Germany

* * *

Germany Pulled his night black vest over his beautifully defined chest before sliding it over his hot stomach. The vest fitted him beautiful, hugging his pale skin whilst exposing each crease made by his muscular figure.

His blonde fringe fell onto his face contrasting with his deep blue orbs. The blonde haired male yawned and walked towards his ajar bedroom door and thought,

"I better go check up on Italy."

Who walked door a long, carpeted hallway passing a multitude of doors to various rooms in the males huge house.

He stopped and faced a wooden door with a "best friends" poster taped on it. Germany sighed,

"I thought I told him to get rid of all of these," He mumbled and pushed open the door slowly so that it didn't make a noise.

Italy's face was painted with a large, childish grin. He slept on top of all the covers with his pillow between his legs whilst brushing his face against it.

"...Doitsu...Doitsu...Doitsu.." The Italian chanted in his slumber.

Germany's mouth and eyes widened in deep shock. His faced turned red and his eye brow began to twitch in a rhythmic pattern,

"What the h-"

"I love you Doitsu," Italy interrupted, still in his deep slumber.

Italy opened his legs and put them either side of the pillow whilst sitting up with his head facing the pillow, meanwhile emitting a lustful blush. He began to buck his hips and began to call Germany's name again. Germany turned from red to completely pale and ran from Italy's room, slamming the door behind him.

He leaned back against the door and panted heavily in horror.

"He needs help," he said and walked towards the room next door. He composed himself before opening another door with the same poster taped to it.

"Why does he have this on here!" Germany darted and opened the door to the neighboring bedroom. Austria was tucked up in bed whilst reading a thick called:

_**'Die hohe Kunst der Gelassenheit'**_

"What is it that you want, Mr Germany?" Austria asked, not taking his glare from the pages of the book

"I came to check on you," Germany replied. He stared at the reading male. The light from the full moon reflected beautifully off Austria's violet orbs along with his silky chestnut locks.

"While your here..." Germany turned his attention back to what Austria was saying. "...go get me some water." Austria demanded.

"Go make your own damn...!" Germany replied but stopped after remembering how Austria always wins these arguments. "...fine." Germany continued hesitantly as he left the room.

"You should read this book," Austria said smugly just as Germany was leaving the room. "You need to learn to stay calm."

Germany found himself back in the deserted hallway. He walked toward the kitchen and shivered when he walked past Italy's room.

"Stupid Austria, no wonder Prussia used to attack him all the time."

_**(-Time skip-)**_

Germany walked into Austria's room with his glass of water in his hand. Germany approached the now dozing Austria with the glass and went to place the glass on Austria's bed side table.

"There you are!" Austria exclaimed causing Germany to jump. Germany lost grip of the glass causing the ice cold water to land on the now wet Austria.

Austria's cheeks turned rosey as he began go sneeze. Austria's soaked shirt revealed his pale chest as the cold caused his nipples to become hard and sensitive.

The blue eyed other began to blush in embarrassment. He found himself glaring at the others chest and rose stained cheeks.

"I'll get you some clothes!" Germany exclaimed, feeling quite responsible for Austria's periodic sneezes.

"All my clothes..._*achoo*..._are still wet after being washed," Austria said. He continued to sneeze and began to shiver.

Germany reached for the others shirt and carefully worked on unbottoning it.

"W..what are you doing?" Austria questioned as his eyes widened in surprise.

"You being in wet clothes isn't going to help," Germany said smugly, being quite proud to be the informative one for a change.

Germany slipped the wet shirt off Austria's shoulders and gulped to hide his lustful filled thoughts. Germany pulled off his vest revealing his muscular body and instructed Austria to put his arms up. He pulled the black vest over Austria's head and Austria's blush deepened at the embarrassment of being placed in the other males clothing. Austria stared at the fit male, standing there in only his boxers and then whispered,

"now my underwear are wet too..." Germany's faced turned from light red to a deep shade of crimson but he didn't hesitate to aid the needy looking other.

Germany knelt down on the Austrian's bed and placed his hand under Austria's underwear at the waist. He turned his head away and slowly pulled the wet underwear off his legs. Germany hung both the shirt and under off a wardrobe in Austria's bedroom, meanwhile The chestnut haired other pulled the large vest between his legs and let out another sneeze. Germany walked back to the violet eyed male and pulled a blanket over his shoulders and the two's lips were centimeters apart.

"Germany," Austria whispered, allowing his warm breath to brush against Germany's nose. "It wasn't water that wet my underwear..."

Without hesitation, Germany pulled the violet eyed male towards him, causing their lips to lock. Germany's tongue explored Austria's mouth filling Austria with a deep warmth. Austria placed his hands on the blond males chest as they pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm not cold anymore," Austria whispered whilst panting. The two's piercing eyes blended in a passionate glare as they were absorbed by each others touch. Austria fell back against his pillow and closed one eye. Then he bit his lip and held the large black vest over his erected member, revealing it to the panting other. He took his glasses of his face and began to write his name on Germany's chest with his finger.

"Look what you did, Ludwig." Germany was really turned on by Austria's use of his first name and desperate expression on Austria's face. He felt his member pushed against the material of his underwear and immediately he grabbed it in an attempt to hide his arousal. The pleasure of the hand wrapped around his member caused him to closed one eye and breathe heavily on Austria's neck. Suddenly Austria's hand rested on top off Germany's and then he pushed Germany onto his back using the hand which was on his chest.

"N~ngh" Germany moaned as Austria tightened the grip around his member. Germany stared at the other male who crawled towards the bulge in his underwear.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's excited" Germany was shocked at the seductive tone in his voice but his eyes widened as Austria gripped the waist of his underwear with his teeth.

Austria carefully removed the underwear with his mouth revealing Germany's huge arousal. Austria immediately began to tease the blonde haired other and began to lick the head of Germany's manhood and rub his finger over its slit. Germany began to pant heavier and he intertwined his fingers in Austria's chestnut locks. He forced Austria's mouth over his arousal as Austria began to suck and tease the manhood.

He pulled away from the member with his tongue out whilst the two objects were linked with a thread of saliva. Germany sat up and positioned Austria's entrance whilst the violet orbed other wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Wait...aren't you gonna stretch me first!" Austria exclaimed looking quite anxious.

Germany smiled and began to whisper in the others ear,

"It's too late for that now, isn't it." Austria was shocked by the sudden change in dominance and simply nodded. Without warning, Germany pulled Austria over his manhood and Austria arched his back.

"Ah! Y~your too big, that was too sudden!" Germany ignored Austria and began to pull Austria harder and faster over his member. The chestnut haired other began to buck hips and pushed his tongue into Germany's mouth to help relieve some of the searing pain from his entrance. Austria moaned in Germany's mouth as Germany began pound Austria's prostate. The blonde haired male let Austria lay on his back before laying him on his side and push himself deeper into the Austrian's canal. Austria leg was held up by Germany's forearm as the thrusts got harder and faster.

"Germany! I~I'm gonna come!" Austria released his seed all over Germany's stomach before Germany released hid seed deep inside Austria.

He held Austria tightly to help regulate his breathing. Austria pushed his body closely with Germany's and Germany kissed his forehead.

"Gute Nacht, Austria"

Austria smiled and buried his face in Germany's chest,

"Gute Nacht..."

x

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
